erbofsmosheryfandomcom-20200214-history
Judge Judy
) Brooklyn, New York |died = |hair = Dirty blonde |eyes = Brown |image2 = |ERBnumber = Judge Judy vs Simon Cowell |vs = Simon Cowell Judge Dredd |releasedate = September 5, 2019 |location = The ''Judge Judy'' set Mega-City One }} Judge Judy battled Simon Cowell and Judge Dredd in Judge Judy vs Simon Cowell. She was portrayed by Jackie Tohn. Information on the rapper Judith Susan Sheindlin (née Blum; born October 21, 1942), professionally known as Judge Judy, is an American prosecution lawyer, former Manhattan family court judge, television personality, television producer, and author. Since September 1996, Sheindlin has presided over her own successful 3-time Daytime Emmy Award–winning arbitration-based court show series, ''Judge Judy'', produced by CBS Television Distribution. Sheindlin passed the New York state bar examination in 1965 and became a prosecutor in the family court system. In 1982, New York City Mayor, Ed Koch, appointed her as a judge, first in criminal court, then later as Manhattan's supervising family court judge in 1986. Sheindlin is the longest serving judge or arbitrator in courtroom-themed programming history, a distinction that earned her a place in the Guinness World Records. Lyrics Judge Judy is in sandy brown while Petri Hawkins-Byrd is in brown. 'Verse 1:' 'Judge Judy:' Order! Case number eight, your honour. Thankyou, no info's needed For me to beat a heated Syco in twenty seconds flat! Be seated! Mr. Cowell, it is your claim that you can seize MCs at ease Too bad you couldn't autotune some valuable music expertise! Tinky-Winky hits? This business magnet's only attracting dust! While I've been busting out the records since your Records went bust! Your shows are so ad-missable, at least you're used to quick declining! Think you're a wiz at polishing axe? (Ha!) Your peak was at The Shining! (Oh please!) You're so Pop Idle! You need to manage the way you dress! I'll swiftly beat you fair and square; that’s some over-due process! Taking second-hand Silvermans since you first got with your lover But if it comes to having the Ex-Factor, you'd get the golden buzzer! 'Verse 2:' Open your eyes up like that shirt and we wouldn't have so much grief! It can't be easy for your performers in the spotlight… of those teeth! Sinitta dick you boring morn! You've Got Talent? (Objection!) Your only strength's sending contestants off in the One wrong Direction! Beauty fades like those Dredd-ed shades; you've always been a pansy! Stuffing Botox just to puff out like an overcooked Gordon Ramsay! Signing contracts for your puppets while they Zig and Zag in fear Waiting to drop you like, “''I'm a Celebrity… Get Me Out of Here!” ''*whack* I'd quaff you like a pot of coiffed coffee if you delude me! Got that firm law that'll shoot through your defences: Call of Judy! Sitting in Judgment over Oprah, reign Supreme with the iron fist! You're about to exit the court of Judy Sheindlin! *whack* Out! Case dismissed! Trivia *Alongside her opponent, Simon Cowell, Judy is the second non-fictional title rapper to still be alive at the time of release, after Banksy. Category:Rapper Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Judge Judy vs Simon Cowell Category:Jackie Tohn Category:ERBofSmoshery